


Len's Interlude - A "Master, No" Side Story

by SteelDollS



Series: Len x Kaito Hate Fuck Arc [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kaito's Scarf, Masturbation, Mention of past rape/non-con, Multi, Scarf Fucking, Scarf Kink, Scarf Sex, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len. Luka. Len finds out that Luka has Kaito's scarf. This story contains masturbation, mentions of past NCS, and other adult content. A continuing side story to "Master, No."</p><p>On temporary hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Luka, have you seen my-" Len stopped as he opened the door to the pink-haired female Vocaloid's room, and saw that it was empty. "Oh."

Vaguely curious, he let his eyes roam his sister Vocaloid's room. It was nice, not too terribly girly. The pink bedspread was devoid of frills, but looked soft and comfortable. Len's eyes picked out a tiny patch of blue color peeking out from under one of Luka's pillows and curiously reached his hand out.

His clear blue eyes widened as he realized he was holding one end of Kaito's broken scarf. Len held the piece of fabric gingerly as his heart beat hard in his chest. What was Luka doing with this? Len looked around, wide-eyed for a wild moment, but no one caught him with the scarf.

Len turned his eyes back down to the fabric in his hand, feeling its softness against the skin of his palm. Memories of Kaito flooded into his mind, angry memories and pleasurable memories. Memories of Kaito crying. Memories of Kaito smiling. Memories of pushing into Kaito's backside, and the incredible sensations of pleasure from his tight, struggling warmth.

Len breathed quietly, and lifted the scarf end to his face like a thief waiting to be caught. There was a delicate scent there. Was it Kaito's? Len didn't bother sniffing the Vocaloid male when he had taken him in the shed several days ago.

As memories poured over him, more and more of pleasure and of Kaito's tight, hot hole, Len found himself growing hard. He touched lightly against his groin, closing his eyes slightly, then pulled his hand away and shut Luka's door. Len walked back over to Luka's bed and sat himself down.

The scarf was so soft. Len's eyes narrowed further as his hand returned to his hard cock, stroking it softly, then more firmly, trying to recreate the feeling of tightness and pleasure he had felt from Kaito's unwilling body. Even though the bluenette was a jerk, a diva trying to steal everyone's attention, Len admitted to himself that Kaito was a sexy guy. It was no wonder everyone wanted a piece of him.

But Len would never allow that. Not anymore. If Kaito tried anything again... well, let him try. Len would punish him until he learned his place. There was no way Len was going to lose to a guy like that. Not the affection of Len's fans, and definitely not Master's attention and affection.

Len brought the scarf to his erection and squeezed it against his cock, pushing into it as though it were Kaito's tight, hot little asshole. It felt good. Like somehow he was dominating Kaito through his scarf. Len moaned lightly as he pushed forward again, again, again, into the soft fabric that held Kaito's light scent in it.

"Ughnnn," Len cried out as the feelings of pleasure in his lower belly exploded, and he shot his white spunk hard into the blue fabric. The blonde Vocaloid male panted lightly and looked down at the proof of his desire, feeling an odd satisfaction. 

Len stood up and dropped the scarf end carefully on Luka's bed as he fixed his pants, zipping them back up. His head raised in sudden alarm as the door opened without being knocked on, and a long pink-haired girl appeared in the doorway. Len blanched, swallowed, tried to smile and look like everything was normal.

"Len... hello," Luka smiled back, softly. "Was there something you needed in my room?" Her head tilted slightly, questioning his presence there. Her gaze suddenly took a turn and noticed the scarf half on the bed. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she walked to the bed, picking up the scarf half and hugging it to her in embarassment. "Ah, this is..."

Len sweatdropped hard, wide-eyed as Luka picked up the scarf with his spunk still in it. Was she going to notice it? He swallowed again and tried to distract her with some friendly talk. "Ah, I, yes, that is, I came in here to, uh, I was looking for you to ask if you saw something of mine. Uh, nice weather we're having today, right?"

'Real smooth, Len,' He thought to himself, his sweatdrop growing bigger. Maybe he should just leave, and quickly. "Um, so, but it's alright, I think I'll just go now. Thanks, Luka."

Luka blinked again, and watched Len fleeing her room, closing the door behind him. She returned her gaze with a blush to the blue scarf half. Len hadn't said anything. Would he tell on her to Kaito?

Luka started to bring the scarf closer to her face, to smell Kaito's scent, but suddenly stopped, seeing a discoloration on the scarf. White stuff? Her blue eyes widened a little bit, and she touched her fingertip out to the thick fluid. Len's spunk stuck to her delicate finger as she brought it closer to her eyes for inspection.

Luka glanced at the door that Len had just left from, and back down to her finger. She took a delicate sniff of the fluid, and her blush grew deeper. Could this actually be..? Her tongue dipped out of her mouth, tasting the fluid curiously. Luka's eyes closed as she savored the taste.

It was a little musky, a little sharp. It tingled the slightest bit on her sensitive tongue. And it tasted... good. Luka's breath grew a little deeper as she brought the scarf back up to her face and licked lightly at the rest of the remaining white stuff, her eyes lidded in sudden pleasure.

When all the fluid was gone, Luka buried her head in the scarf, breathing in deeply and feeling the soft fabric caressing her face. The scent was different now, though. Kaito's subtle scent was still there, but it was now combined with a new, male scent.

Luka's shy eyes lifted again to stare at the door. She knew that she loved Kaito, longed for him. But... Len was kind of cute, too. Luka blushed to herself and shook her head, still with her face in the scarf. 

Looking around, as if someone might catch her in her own room, Luka carefully tucked the broken scarf end neatly back under her pillow. Her secret treasure, now even more secret. Now even more a treasure. Luka smiled through her blush, planning events for later that night.

Looking around one last time to make sure everything was in order in her room, and that the scarf was securely hidden, Luka picked up the item she had come back to her room for, and left, going back to the living room where Miku was waiting for her, to watch a show together.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka looked left and right down the corridor to see if anyone was coming, and she slipped quietly into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door all the way behind her. It wouldn't take long, and she wanted to be able to exit quickly. Her cheeks were pink and her blue eyes flush with excitement at her stealth as she walked silently to the dirty clothes hamper.

She had never been this daring in her trophies before; usually just acquiring things by happy accident, opportunistically. But this time she had a goal in mind, and it filled her normally shy mind with naughty, quiet anticipation. Luka had to move a few items before she saw her goal, picking up the fabric in her hand like a thief.

Her small, triumphant, excited smile froze on her face as the bathroom door slammed open out of nowhere and Len stopped in his tracks, his lips making a little "O" of surprise at finding someone else in the bathroom already. Luka tried to hide the contents of her hands behind her back, not thinking quickly enough to simply re-drop them in the laundry hamper.

"Luka? Sorry, I-" Len interrupted himself, gaped a little bit at her, looking somewhat like a fish out of water. He collected himself quickly, though, demanding, "Why are you holding Kaito's underwear? Did you get those out of the dirty clothes?"

Len's voice raised in pitch with every word, and Luka imagined that it was from outrage and disbelief rather than embarassment. She blushed hotly and held the underwear back against her chest, not bothering to try to hide it anymore.

"I... I, that is..." Luka said quietly, embarassed and a little afraid at being caught. But then her ears registered what Len had said. How did the blonde male Vocaloid know that they were Kaito's, and not Gakupo's? Luka glanced back up from the ground through her long eyelashes, remembering the events of a few days ago.

"You like him, too, don't you, Len-kun? Kaito onii-san..." Luka murmured suddenly, and blushed pink, looking away, grasping the undies tightly in her delicate, feminine fingers.

"W-what?" Len looked outside the door briefly and closed the bathroom door as he lowered his voice, frowning. "Why would you say that, Luka? And why are you stealing those? Do you do this all the time? ...Have you ever stolen /my/ underwear?" Len's voice squeaked at the last question.

Luka shook her head. "B-because of the other day. Kaito onii-san's scarf... I saw it, Len, when you left... my room..." Luka trailed off, glancing back at Len, daringly, and seeing a blush of Len's own blooming across his pale face.

"I... don't know what you're talking about," Len tried to bluff, not doing a very good job of it at all.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Luka lowered her eyes again, then looked back up at Len, deciding to take a big risk. Luka's stomach fluttered as she brought her face to Kaito's underwear and rubbed it against her soft pink lips, smelling the fabric and the scent of Kaito. Her blush darkened and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I... I've liked Kaito onii-san for a long time, too. It's okay, Len-kun. I promise I won't tell on you."

Len's expression was flabbergasted as he watched his shy, innocent sister Vocaloid smelling the underwear of his older brother. The crotch portion of it, no less, judging by the way she was holding the piece of clothing. 

Luka was uncharacteristically emboldened by the intimate atmosphere in the bathroom, and she continued to speak, in her soft, quiet voice.

"I pretend sometimes... that it's Kaito onii-san touching me. When I... and it... it feels good, Len-kun. Do you, too? Touch yourself like that? Sometimes I want Kaito onii-san to touch me, so badly, I feel like I want to cry," Luka admitted, almost breathlessly in her rising excitement. "Do you ever do it, too, Len-kun? Touch..? Do you ever... want to..?"

Len's face was crimson all over as Luka bombarded him with soft, quiet questions. "I... I mean, that's not... Luka?!" Len's crystal clear blue eyes widened as Luka stepped softly forward to Len, putting her almost pleading blue eyes on level with his.

"You won't tell on me, will you, Len? About... the scarf... and about /these/?" Luka asked, anxiously. "I'll... I'll let you share my treasures. If you want to touch them... I could... anywhere, on your body... or if you..." Luka trailed off, voice so quiet, blushing even more hotly. "You could... pretend I'm Kaito, if you wanted. We could... pretend together... Len-kun? If you wanted to..."

Len couldn't believe his ears. He swallowed hard. It was pointless to deny what he had done with the scarf in Luka's room just a few days ago. He didn't really want to explain himself, but he didn't want to admit anything to Luka about his feelings, either. But, was she really..? Asking Len if he wanted to do... /that/? 

"Y-you want to... do /that/? With me, Luka?" Len's lips felt numb with shock as he heard his own voice ask. Len's traitorous mind flashed back to the memories of doing 'that' with Kaito in the shed. The tight, hot, blood-slicked, squeezing feeling around his cock. The feeling of his come rising, spurting out in esctasy into, onto, Kaito's body. And also... of Kaito's crying, wailing, agonized face.

"I... I don't think you'd like it, Luka," Len's face looked distressed. 

After the party with Master's friends, the same night he had been caught with the scarf in Luka's room, Len had come to the unhappy realization that his anger against the blue-haired Vocaloid male had been completely unfounded; Kaito hadn't done a thing to try to win his new popularity over the internet, except for sing his song.

Len had been sure, /so/ sure, that Kaito had had ulterior motives, that he was playing Len and everyone else for fools, when Len had first come across the photoshopped pictures of Kaito on the internet. Realizing that none of it had been Kaito's fault; that the bluenette hadn't even known about the fake pictures that had caused Len to snap, had left Len with a feeling of intense guilt and worry. Worry that Master might find out that he'd done something he now knew was bad.

Not that he hadn't known it was bad before but, Len had been /so sure/ at the time that the 'punishment' had been justified. Len's anger and overwhelming jealousy had seriously gotten the better of him. And as pleasurable as raping Kaito's beautiful, slim, tight body had been, Len felt seriously bad about it now. He wondered if he should try to apologize to Kaito, but the bluenette had been keeping his distance, looking utterly terrified whenever Len got too close.

And now Luka was offering... this. ...She wouldn't like it. She would probably scream too, and cry, like Kaito had cried, if Len did what she was asking. But her blushing, lovely face didn't look afraid. It looked... it looked almost hungry. Longingly. At Len. Len swallowed again, shaking his head to clear it of his many thoughts.

"I... don't think it would be a very good idea, Luka," Len tried again, and Luka lowered her eyes, smiled shyly at the ground, stepped back half a step. Len found himself breathing a little easier at the increased distance between them.

"I... want to, Len-kun. If... you do," Luka murmured softly, still looking downwards and blushing. She glanced back up one more time, and moved to the door. Len's body jerked out of the way as she brushed slightly against his body on her way through the tight doorway. Luka smiled one last quiet smile at Len before she ran down the hall back to her bedroom, her latest treasure still firmly clutched in her hands. The bedroom door closed behind her.

Len touched gently against the place where Luka had brushed her body against him, and his own hot blush returned once more. Shaking his blonde hair back and forth forcefully for a moment, Len nonetheless let his eyes trail after Luka and rest upon her door for a moment, before closing the bathroom door once again to do his business.


End file.
